


SOC

by DanieXJ



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boards, The Honeymooners, and other things. A short, funny ditty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOC

"We're boards."

Natalia looked up from her coffee, sleep was still in here eyes, and she was sure that she hadn't heard Olivia correctly. "Boars?"

Olivia chuckled. "No. You're boring and the only reason you were interesting was because Gus was hot, and I'm... well... I won't repeat some of the words used to refer to me, they're not flattering."

"What in the heck are you reading Liv?" Natalia reached over and swung Olivia's laptop around, "A message board?" She didn't even read any of the posts, simply shook her head and turned the laptop back around. "Why do you torture yourself with that stuff Liv. You know they'll never get it. Get the fact that I'm more than just my religion, you're more than just your past. That I've grown in the past year so much, and the only person who's grown more in this town is you... I mean, you're doing laundry and living in the country."

Natalia stood and knelt down next to Olivia's chair. She put a hand on, "They don't understand that sexuality isn't chosen at some specific age, heck, I don't think it's even ever set in stone." She put a hand on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia smiled and placed her own hand over Natalia's. "Plus, they don't quite grasp that bisexuality is a very good plot device. I mean, what men are left in Springfield for me?" Natalia gave Olivia a backhanded whack in the stomach, "Hey, hey, was that really necessary?"

Natalia stood and shook her head, "Sometimes Olivia..."

Olivia stood behind Natalia and wrapped her arms around the woman. "Bang! Zoom! Straight to the moon!..."

"No, no Honeymooners, tonight we let Emma pick..."

Olivia groaned, "It's gonna be the Muppets?" She moved so that she was between the counter and Natalia, "That... my dear, will require some payment?"

"Oh? And what would your little message board friends say about that?"

Olivia leaned over and kissed the hell out of Natalia. She smirked when they both needed air, and spoke, just the littlest bit out of breath. "'bout five would be cheerin', five would be claimin' we have..." She kissed Natalia, "absolutely," and again, "No." She kissed her again, longer this time, "Chemistry...."


End file.
